


I Am Not The One

by Firegirl210



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl210/pseuds/Firegirl210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval's POV of true love's kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not The One

Disclaimer: All rights to Disney

* * *

 

We creep into the room, secreting behind the curtains. Please let this work, I send up a thought to any deity who might listen for a Raven-turned-man’s desperate prayer. Philip stumbles to Aurora’s side, even more confused and addle-brained than a normal adolescent boy.

“An enchantment, you say?”

“Kiss her!” the Pixies squeal, and I see my Mistress tense, every muscle taut as iron. I rest a hand on her arm.

The boy leans in, achingly slowly, and presses a kiss to the sleeping princess’ pale lips. I hold my breath; so does Maleficent, so do the Pixies. He draws away, but by the sag of his shoulders and the sighs of the Pixies, I know it was unsuccessful. Maleficent averts her eyes in despair.

“You didn’t do it properly!”

“It’s supposed to be True Love’s Kiss!”  
“I was certain he was the one…”

“We have to keep looking!”

The Pixies drag the Prince from the room, and I wonder if they plan to scour the kingdom, bringing every young man in the land to press a kiss to the girlchild’s lips. The thought is even more dismal than the idea of her lying asleep and undisturbed forever. I watch the young woman in dismay, my mind racing through plans, each as unlikely to succeed as the last.

“I told you.” Maleficent says it softly, in a voice so defeated it breaks my heart. I glance over at her, and she is gazing at the ground, her proud shoulders slumped. She’s given up.

She passes out from behind the curtain, slowly moving to Aurora’s side. Her gait is that of a pallbearer, her posture stiff with pain or grief. I can only watch her. I’m helpless to help her.

“I will not ask your forgiveness,” she says quietly to the girl in deathly stillness and silence. “For what I’ve done to you is unforgivable.”

She takes a soft, stuttering breath. I feel tears burning my human eyes, and I bow my head.

“I was so lost in hatred and revenge. You stole what was left of my heart. And now I’ve lost you forever.” Her voice is brittle like fresh frost on grass, and breaks at the end. I have never seen my Mistress cry before, and now a tear rolls down her face.

Maleficent has been through so much, and been hurt so deeply so many times. She claims not to believe in love. I can understand that, although I don’t agree with it.

“I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live. And not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile.”

She leans closer, leaving a kiss on the girl’s sleeping brow before closing her eyes to stop the cascade of tears trying to escape them. She bites a trembling lip, swallows a sob.

I feel a strange, sharp pang as I realize she is wrong. True Love does exist, and she is intimately acquainted with its pains. She loves someone very deeply indeed.

I drop my eyes.

“Hello Godmother.”

Maleficent freezes. Our eyes meet; hers are wide, stunned, disbelieving. She turns, and a smile of relief spreads across her face.

“Hello Beastie,” she greets, half laughing, half crying. She rests a hand atop Aurora’s, and I smile. I should be ecstatic at a moment like this, but I can’t quell the biting and ironic pain.

“No true love,” I murmur, and laugh, shaking my head.

Not for you.

 

 


End file.
